Reminders
by XxkanonxX
Summary: Neji gave Hinata the 'talk' but it turns out making it into a 'reminder', just to be sure.


**Reminders**  
_One-shot AU High school Fan fiction_

**Warning:** This is a NejiHina fic. Hyuugacest. Don't like it, don't read it. I suck in making titles and summary. I'm also not good in English so yeah, bad grammar and spelling. There may also be some OOC. Then also, this is my first ever fanfiction so please give me not so harsh comments. My already broken heart is too weak to have such comments.

_Congratulations, this is my first fanfic ever. Thank you for reading it._

Summary: Neji gave Hinata the 'talk' but it turns out making it into a 'reminder', just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. We all know who owns it.

* * *

**Reminders**

"Be sure to give her the talk"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama…"

"Remind her of everything about it. If you must lie, then do it."

Neji just nodded again, still listening to his 'order'.

"You are a genius so I expect a lot from you. Now go." Hiashi ended as he wave his hand, signing that he must go now.

_**oOo**_

"Eh? What is it, Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata as she finally fixed her hair. Turning around, she saw her cousin, arms crossed and giving her that 'cold look'.

_'This is bad… Did I do something wrong?'_ thought Hinata.

"Let's talk…while waiting for the driver to fix something in the car" Neji said, walking outside the house. Hinata did follow her cousin. Still in a mixed emotions, dominantly with fear and confusion.

"I-Is there something wrong w-with me, N-Neji-niisan?" Hinata started the conversation, but with her eyes looking at her lap, still scared to see his oh-so-serious cousin.

"This is your first time in a school with male classmates, isn't it, Hinata-sama?" Neji said, more like a statement.

"H-Hai, Neji-niisan" Hinata was entering an all girls school ever since and due to her father's belief that her school is the reason for her un-Hyuuga traits (not that she's more like her mother, her father believed that she inherited it from her mother who is also quiet and soft) Hiashi finally decided to enter Hinata in the same school where Neji also studies.

"Do you know how boys act around girls?" Once again, his question is more like a threat. With his cold eyes looking at her, Hinata felt she was sinking on her seat.

"W-Well, I-I've never been a-around any other men except you, f-father, Ko and other men from here, t-the Hyuuga household." Hinata tried to explain but she still can't get the point of this 'talk'.

"Okay. Listen carefully to me, Hinata-sama. There are some types of guys that are what we call 'the playboy type'. They do play with girls, most especially, with their feelings. They make sure to make them look like a lost puppy always following them. Refrain from these men." Neji is actually referring to Sasuke.

"O-Okay, niisan." Hinata nodded. _'I still don't get this.'_

"There are also flirts." This time, it is Kiba that he is pertaining to. "He'll try to make a joke, even if it's not funny. They'll make crazy excuses just for them to satisfy their urges. They'll try to hold your hand, waist and even your thigh. You don't want be the next victim" _'or perhaps, my first victim'_ Neji thought. He knows Kiba is very interested to know Hinata ever since Lee spread the 'news'. Hinata just nod again.

"You see, there is also a lazy genius" He is describing Shikamaru. "But I don't think he's really an annoying one; just keep an eye on him." _'Who knows what's inside his 200 IQ brain might plan to get Hinata_.' He made a conclusion though he knows Shikamaru thinks girls are troublesome. _'Well, just to be prepared.'_

"Then there is also a type of guy who can never supress his appetite. " He remembers the day Choji ate his bento which Hinata first time, cooked for him. "You cook well, Hinata-sama and I'm sure he'll use his appetite and your cooking skills as an excuse to be near to you." '_That Choji-guy… if he'll try to even smell Hinata's bento…'_ "You know what to do. Avoid him."

"I also know a guy who makes pervert jokes" Yes, Neji is also Sai's victim of pervert jokes and nicknames. "You can make his attention turn to others, I assure you of that… Just keep that loose uniform of yours."

Hinata blushed at Neji's comment. She consciously looked at her loose uniform. _'That is why my uniform is like this…'_ inwardly he sighed, feeling a bit relieved.

"Weird guys but quiet are okay to be friends with, actually. But not guys who wear sunglasses even inside the classrooms. Don't you think that it looks suspicious? " Hinata, once again gave him a confuse look, shaking her head left to right. "Well, I'll explain it to you. Since you can't see his eyes, you don't know where he might really be looking at." He thinks Shino is also a pervert, always along with Kiba.

Hinata tries to register all the things Neji says. She just can't analyse them into one main idea.

"Lastly, the loud mouth guys. They brag everything they can think worth bragging for. They are also ambitious. Not really a concern for your or my part since loud mouths is always the dead last. But if they asked you to help them with their schoolwork, bring them to me." _'I cannot allow Hinata to have a private session with Naruto.'_ Once again, Neji concluded to himself.

"That's all, Hinata-sama. Take this as a warning. Besides, it's for your safety since we are in different classes" '_Good thing Lee is not a problem when it comes with Hinata.'_

"O-Okay…B-But Neji-niisan, what is this all about?" Hinata tried to her best to utter all those words to make it clear to Neji.

"Hinata-sama, what I'm trying to say is that keep away from such men. Is that clear?"

Finally, everything became crystal clear to Hinata. The dark blue haired girl gets it now, all of it. She smiled and went to where Neji is sitting. She hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan." Neji hesitated at first; he scanned the area first if there might be some nosy Hyuugas or if Hiashi is around. Then he hugged her back, feeling her warm and lavender scent body. "It's my duty to protect you, Hinata-sama. You're welcome." _'Hm… at least I did reminded her in my own way instead of giving her the usual talk Hiashi-sama wants me to tell her.'_

"Let's go now; I think the car is ready…"

"H-Hai!" Hinata blushed as Neji held her hand. _'With Neji-niisan, I'm safe. Everything will be okay.'_

* * *

That's it! I hope you like it anyway. I'm sorry if I made it too OOC. I'm still not good, I know but hey, your reviews can help me a lot.

**_Kanon-chan here, signing off…_**


End file.
